worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Yūichi Jin 2
Short summary While waiting for Osamu, Chika asks Yūma how the kidnapped people are used. Back at Headquarter, Jin flatly refuses Commander Kido's order but gladly accepts when Branch Chief Rindō gives the order instead. Long summary At Headquarter, Osamu is stunned to hear that Jin has a Black Trigger, but he is more eager to hear Jin's response to Kido's order to capture Yūma's Trigger. Meanwhile, Chika takes Yūma to a run-down shrine she uses as her hiding place, and the two share hamburgers as they wait for Osamu. Recalling what Yūma said earlier concerning people being taken by Neighbors and used to fight their war, Chika asks how the kidnapped people are used. Yūma explains this depends on which country is responsible and the situation of each warring country, but it is most likely they are treated as highly valuable assets and Chika would be considered a VIP. Hearing this, Chika feels relieved to know that the abductees are still alive, but when Yūma asks why she wants to know, Chika lies and says that she's just curious. However, Yūma sees through this and calls her a liar, and threatens to ask Osamu later. Chika quickly explains that both her friend and her older brother were taken and blames herself for getting them involved. Yūma says he understands, since he got Osamu and Chika involved earlier that day as well. Chika says its Osamu's nature to worry about other people first. Yūma asserts that he will fight as many Border agents as come for him, except Jin. Chika asks Yūma what he would do if Jin was to pursue him, and Yūma is confident that would never happen. Back at Headquarter, Jin flatly refuses Kido's order as according to Border's chain of command, Kido doesn't have the right to directly give orders to him. Since Jin is part of the Tamakoma Branch, he only follows orders from Branch Chief Rindō. Not to be dissuaded, Kido simply commands Rindō to give the order. Rindō sighs and orders Jin to capture Yūma's Black Trigger, and to Osamu's shock, Jin quickly agrees. But, Rindō then adds that Jin is allowed to decide how to do it. Jin smiles and gladly accepts. He then tells Osamu, who is relieved that his faith in Jin was well founded, that they should go. Kinuta demands that Shinoda should dispatch a unit as well, but Shinoda says that Kido's decision to leave it to Jin should stand. As Osamu and Jin are leaving the room, Karasawa asks Osamu if he knows the reason Yūma came to their world, adding that knowing someone's purpose allows you to negotiate with them. Osamu replies that Yūma came to find his father's friend in Border. Seeing that both Kinuta and Netsuki aren't satisfied, Karasawa then asks Osamu for their names. Osamu says he doesn't know Yūma's father's name, but when he tells them Yūma's name instead, Rindō, Shinoda, and Kido are all visibly shaken and repeat the name: Kuga. Characters in order of appearance *Masamune Kido *Osamu Mikumo *Yūichi Jin *Yūma Kuga *Chika Amatori *Chika's friend *Rinji Amatori *Motokichi Kinuta *Eizō Netsuki *Takumi Rindō *Masafumi Shinoda *Katsumi Karasawa Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3 Category:Black Trigger Capture Arc